Je ne sais pas
by adropofred
Summary: Tokio Hotel, twincest. Un baiser, juste un baiser. Mais ça ne peux pas être juste un baiser. Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils ne doivent pas. Ils ne peuvent pas tout détruire. Leur monde, les autres, et eux mêmes.


Tom penche la tête et avance résolument sa bouche vers celle de Bill.

« Ne m'embrasse pas, » chuchote Bill. « Je serais capable de tomber amoureux de toi, en un baiser. »  
« Et alors ? »  
« Je ne peux pas, » ajoute t-il en se dégageant. « Je ne veux pas. »

Tom serre ses mains, sans doute trop fort.

« On est déjà à la limite. »  
« Je sais. »

Ils pourraient aller tellement plus loin. Mais Bill se contente de serrer les doigts de son frère, entremêlés avec les siens.

« Je t'aime. »  
« Je sais. »

Silencieusement, Bill commence à pleurer.

* * *

Les lèvres de son frère se posent doucement sur son front. Bill sursaute à peine, et se blottit un peu plus contre Tom, souriant légèrement.« Je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

Tom l'embrasse à nouveau, entre les deux yeux, le faisant loucher. Les paupières du chanteur se ferment rapidement, et il resserre davantage son étreinte. Les couvertures sont emmêlées autour d'eux, et demain, ils auront du mal à s'en dépêtrer.

Bill se laisse embrasser un instant ; pommettes, nez, joues, et même à la commissure des lèvres. Il frissonne doucement, une douce vague de chaleur glissant dans son estomac.  
Il se dérobe alors que Tom s'apprête à s'approcher de nouveau, tournant violemment sa tête sur le côté, l'enfouissant dans l'oreiller épais. Il plisse les paupières et rouvre grand les yeux.

« Ne fais pas ça. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

Bill ne répond pas et tremble dans les bras de Tom.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas être amoureux de toi. »  
« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de t'exclure de la société, définitivement ? »

Bill croise les bras et hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Non. »  
« Alors, tu as peur de quoi ? »

La main longue et chaude de Tom vient se poser sur son coude. Bill doit se retenir pour ne pas la chasser d'un mouvement brusque, mais il se tend visiblement. Très légèrement, son frère pose un baiser sur sa mâchoire, puis, encore plus légèrement, dans son cou.

Cette fois, Bill ne se retient pas et l'écarte de lui.

« Ne joue pas avec moi. »  
« Je ne joue pas. »

La main de Tom serre la sienne, vraiment fort, et c'en est presque douloureux. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la douleur qui étreint le cœur de Bill.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » fait-il d'une petite voix désespérée. « Tu ne comprends vraiment pas. »

* * *

Ca fait un petit moment que Tom n'a rien fait. Georg et Gustav s'inquiètent de les voir si distants, mais préfèrent ne pas se mêler d'une éventuelle dispute entre les jumeaux.

Le guitariste attend patiemment qu'il fasse nuit, et il se glisse dans la chambre, puis dans le lit de Bill.

« J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais, » murmure ce dernier.  
« Pourquoi je ne serais pas venu ? »

Bill lui fait de la place, dans le petit nid douillet formé par la masse de couvertures qui s'entassent dans son lit. Ils sont bien, là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, roulés en boule, se touchant parfois, se parlant peu, se contentant de la chaleur et de la proximité.

« Tu aurais pu être vexé. Ou m'en vouloir. »  
« C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir, » chuchote Tom, caressant la nuque de Bill.

Son jumeau est vraiment le grand frère par excellence, comblant les désirs et les caprices de son cadet, rejetant la faute sur lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Bill enfouit son visage contre le torse de Tom, inspirant cette odeur qu'il sent à peine tellement elle ressemble à la sienne, tout comme les yeux de Tom, ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps entier.

Ce ne sont que des rappels du lien qui les unit, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il les hait ; autant qu'il les adore.

* * *

« Je voudrais vraiment te laisser faire, » souffle Bill.

Tom serre ses doigts dans les siens, et hoche doucement la tête, l'air sérieux. Ses yeux sont sombres et fatigués, et c'est son jumeau qui se penche pour déposer un très léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Fais-le, alors. »  
« Non. »

Bill étreint les doigts entrelacés avec les siens. Ses lèvres tremblent.

« Si…si je te laisse faire, tout est fini. Je suis capable de tomber amoureux de toi en un baiser. Et si je suis amoureux de toi…ça ne sera pas vivable, Tom. Déjà par rapport aux autres…et par rapport à nous. Tu te rends compte, si ça finit un jour ? Qu'est ce qu'on fera ? Qu'est ce qu'on deviendra ? On a pas le droit de tout détruire, Tom. On ne peut pas. »

Les yeux du chanteur sont pleins d'horreur, et il balbutie ces mots qui lui brûlent la langue.

« Je ne veux pas tout perdre. »

Ses mains se détachent de celles de Tom.

* * *

Tom caresse ses cheveux en silence, le serrant contre lui. Il est tard, mais ils ne dorment pas.

« Est-ce-qu'on a pas déjà tout perdu ? » murmure le guitariste.  
« Ne dis pas ça. »  
« A cause de moi. Je t'ai tellement voulu, Bill. Tellement. Peut-être que tout est déjà fini. Je crois que dès le début, tout était fini, non ? »

Ils restent silencieux, écoutant la respiration de l'autre.

« On ne peut rien faire. On ne peut rien réparer, mais on ne peut pas se permettre d'aggraver les choses. »  
« Pourquoi, puisque tout est déjà perdu ? »

Bill se blottit contre Tom et sent ses yeux qui commencent à piquer, de larmes amères.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on te sépare de moi. »

Il pleure, hoquetant contre le torse de son jumeau.

« Arrête de pleurer. Je déteste ça… »  
« Qu'est ce que tu peux y faire ? Si tu peux tout effacer, tout, tout depuis le début, fais-le. Sinon…sinon, il n'y a rien à faire. »

Ses sanglots redoublent, et Tom les étouffe en le serrant davantage contre lui, fermant les yeux comme il le sent s'agripper à lui.

« Je suis là, » murmure t-il, « je serais toujours là. »

* * *

« Si j'étais amoureux de toi, je ne réfléchirais pas. »  
« Je réfléchis beaucoup. »

Bill ne relève pas la remarque de son frère.

« Quand est-ce qu'on a commencé à déraper comme ça ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. »

Tom baisse les yeux. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils font, ni de ce qu'il veut vraiment.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il simplement, la voix claire et sans mensonges.

Il relève la tête et le fixe, le regard sûr et sérieux.

« Je t'aimerais toujours. »  
« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »  
« Et toi ? Comment peux-tu savoir que ça ne durera pas toujours ? »

Bill détourne les yeux et se tait un instant, les bras croisés.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

Bill recule.  
Il pose une main sur ses lèvres.

« Non. »

Elles sont encore chaudes et douces du baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger.

Tom ouvre la bouche, mais Bill lève une main. « Ne dis rien, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien. »

Il serre ses bras autour de son corps, la main plaquée sur la bouche, et les larmes commencent à perler. Ses yeux se ferment et il voit tout plus clairement, il voit toutes ses craintes et tous ses désirs, il les sent se mêler dans son estomac.

Tom reste silencieux et regarde Bill sangloter bruyamment.

« Je t'aime. »  
« Je sais, » hoquette Bill. « Je sais. »

Il n'a plus rien. Il n'a plus que Tom, et encore. Ils n'ont plus rien.

« Puisque tout est fini, fais-le encore, » balbutie t-il, s'accrochant à son frère.

Ses larmes coulent en flot continu, et Tom l'embrasse. Encore, et encore.

« Je te déteste d'être mon frère. Je te déteste de m'aimer. »  
« Je sais, » murmure Tom. « Je sais. »  
« Je t'aime. »  
« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »  
« Je sais. »

Leurs baisers avalent leurs mots, et leurs mains chassent la douleur de leurs cœurs engourdis, et rapidement, plus rien n'existe, et ce n'est même pas qu'ils ne font plus qu'un. Ils ne sont plus rien.  
Plus rien n'existe, ni eux, ni les autres.

Tout commence, et tout est déjà fini. Ils sont déjà perdus. Annihilés. Dévorés.

Il ne reste plus rien.  



End file.
